vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atrocitus (Injustice Composite)
Summary Atrocitus is the leader of the Red Lantern Corps and an enemy of the Green Lanterns. Originally only a background character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, Atrocitus made his debut as a playable character in Injustice 2. During Green Lantern's visit to Atlantis, Atrocitus attempts to stoke Hal's rage, evidenced by red energy surrounding Hal's eyes after certain events make Hal angry. This occurs several times throughout the story. After Green Lantern defeats Bane, Atrocitus and Dex-Starr make their presence known, with Aquaman expressing his surprise of the existence of Red Lanterns and Hal explains their nature and volunteers to fight the Red Lantern "ring to ring." As the two circle each other, Atrocitus confirms his interference in Hal's mind and tells him of his time as Yellow Lantern causing his victims to demand vengeance, and how all his crimes are not absolved even as a Green Lantern. Atrocitus states Dex-Starr's intention of ripping Hal's heart out, but states his observation of a spark of rage within Hal, and vomits on him. As Green Lantern begins to suffer from the surge of anger, Atrocitus presents the writhing Hal with a Red Lantern Ring and asks him if he can forgive himself. As the ring moves closer, Atrocitus urges Hal to submit to his rage and become a Red Lantern but is blasted back as Green Lantern regains control. The two Lanterns fight, and Atrocitus is defeated. He leaves, but tells Hal of his world burning and swears that Hal will beg for vengeance in the future. Atrocitus is not seen after this point in the story, but he continues to influence Hal indirectly. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Atros, Atrocitus Origin: Injustice Composite Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Leader of the Red Lantern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Rage Power (Can empower his attacks with both his rage and the rage of others, can detect, manipulate, and absorb the rage of others and infect others with the rage of a Red Lantern), Life-Force Absorption and Healing (Can drain health from his opponent, replenishing his own), Breath Attack (Can vomit blood), Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation, Limited Animal Manipulation (Can summon Dex-Starr to aid him in battle), Weapon Creation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Small Country level (On par with Hal Jordan and fought him on multiple occasions before their encounter in Atlantis. Can fight the likes of Superman) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Hal Jordan and beings like Superman) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Can endure various strikes from Green Lantern and comparable beings) Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Red Lantern Ring and Red Lantern Power Battery. Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: The ring holds a limited charge and needs to be recharged with a power battery every so often. If he loses focus or concentration, his power will weaken. Very arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Butcher:' Atrocitus recites the Red Lantern Oath as he impales his opponent in the gut with a blade and punches them against a rock, then summons the Butcher, which charges at the opponent, destroying the rock and knocking them onto the floor. Atrocitus then spews fire onto the opponent. (IJ2) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Blood Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Portal Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Lantern Corps Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Playable Characters